


The Very Beginning

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts Founders Era, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus





	The Very Beginning

The founders of Hogwarts were as different as a four people could be from one another. Godric Gryffindor was bold and brave. He valued everything that was just. Having come from a family of royalty, he had never wanted for anything. His father had taught him that in order to rule, he would have to learn right from wrong. There were always two paths one could travel. The path of good and the path of evil. His family had been and would always be one the path of the light.

Rowena Ravenclaw had come from a family of scholars. Her parents had raised her to value wisdom and intelligence. For what use was a person, if they could not think for themselves? She prided herself on her wisdom and yet anything to do with love had escaped her. After all, the head and the heart rarely had anything in common. Her head was convinced that love was a child's fantasy but her heart would not listen.

Helga Hufflepuff was born to farmers. They were not rich, nor were they royalty. They were, however, favorites of the king. They were loyal and kind. Her father had fought and died for the king, while refusing to allow enemy forces into the village. All of it happening just before she was born. As her father had said, a true king cared about his people, helped them become as great as their ruler because a ruler could only be as great as his people. The king had lived by these words and had taken her father on as his right hand. She had been raised to value a loyal friend, a kind heart, and a brave soul. Their farmland was a gift to the family for both her father’s service and sacrifice.

Salazar Slytherin had come from a long line of pureblood Wizards. Every generation growing more powerful than the last. He prided himself on his cunning and ambition. He had an idea, one that had eaten away at him for years. He wanted to start a school for wizard children. He wanted to enlighten the next generation,he wanted to teach those most deserving of their knowledge. Most of all, he wanted a safe place for magical children where they wouldn’t have to fear stoning, burning, and other atrocities that had been performed on wizards all over the world. Fear was not a feeling he was fond of and making sure that the next generations never had to experience it was one of his greatest ambitions. 

That is why, when he had brought these ideas to his friends, he had been surprised to learn that they wanted to open the doors of this school to all magical children, not just those of pure blood. It had caused a rift between them. Magic should be kept in only the purest of families. It was not a gift given freely. He was convinced that magic had chosen him specifically to bring his dream to fruition.

Godric, Rowena, and Helga had instantly shot it down. Claiming that magic was not a gift but a birth right. Anyone born with magic would be welcome at this newly built school and if Salazar had a problem with it, well then, he could go and open his own strictly pureblood school. That was the last time they had spoken.

Salazar had left and never looked back. But, not before leaving a very nasty surprise for them all. The day his heir would enter the halls of Hogwarts would be the day they all learned what it meant to cross Salazar Slytherin.


End file.
